Trying Something
by DeltaSandman
Summary: While at the Corkscrew Carnival, Beli wants to try something she says that is passionate.


**Hi there! So Beli is one of my favorite dates on Huniepop and I just couldn't help but make a fanfiction about Beli and the player being in a relationship.**

 **Viewer discretion is advised, but be warned, I'm not and expert in writing smut or anything of that matter, so I'm sorry if it feels off.**

 **I do not own Huniepop or any of the girls.**

 **Top favorite girls are: Beli, Jessie, Venus, and Lola**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 **Trying Something**

Beli Lapran is the last person you expect to go on a roller coaster. She even admitted one time that she would never go on one. But as you both walk away from the notorious _Orbital Drop,_ you still cannot believe that Beli wanted to go on that ride! You yourself are not a big fan of intense roller coasters, so you couldn't help but ponder why your girlfriend would even try something so out of the ordinary! But as you two stop to see your picture taken on the screen, you both couldn't help but laugh on the type of face you made.

Beli giggles. Her giggling is one of the most gorgeous ever. "You look more scared than me."

You roll your eyes. "This was your idea!"

She giggles again. "My legs are still shaking, I just keep thinking I'll just fall on my butt."

The both of you take one more glance at both of you photos before you finally buy them for your own before departing from the premises and back into the center of the Corkscrew Carnival. It must be late at night now, and it's still bustling with families, couples, and groups of friends hurrying to get on all the rides from the ferris wheel to the merry go round.

You and Beli chose to relax on the bench while you both enjoy small cups of ice cream. You quickly shoot a glance at Beli and your breath is still taken away on how mesmerizing she looks. Her very long shiny black hair, her vibrant orange dress, her tender amber eyes. You can't help but feel that you are just the luckiest person in the world to end up with the best girl ever.

When you first met Beli, you assume she was this shy pushover, and that you would only be friendly acquaintances, but soon after you just felt this spark you couldn't seem to extinguish, and you soon realize that Beli is the most mature, compassionate, and loving person you ever met. Not to mention a little stubborn.

Those walks in the park that you thought were going to be boring were some of the best walks you ever took. You even took private yoga lessons with Beli that happen to be a lot of fun even though you struggled to maintain your balance. But she was so patient and bubbly every time you had a hard time. It wasn't long until you started dating.

And you'll never forget your first night together. Beli was obviously nervous, so were you. Both of you did not want to mess this up, but it didn't take long for you two to be lost in your passions. Maybe it was you, but Beli was amazing, but what was even more amazing is when you both basked in the afterglow and wraps her leg around you and tells you that she loves you.

Your heart fluttered and she held onto you like you were a big stuffed teddy bear.

Once again, you think to yourself how did you get so lucky?

"What is it?" Beli's smooth voice brings you back into reality.

"Nothing." You internally smack yourself for acting so dismissive. "It's just... a really fun night."

Beli gives you a loving smile. "I couldn't agree more."

"We're definitely not going on that roller coaster again though."

She laughs. "Yes, sir! I agree with you."

You roll your eyes on her calling you sir and you lean in sharing a kiss, but you both couldn't pull away. You can fell your heart starting to beat faster when you feel her hand sliding behind your neck as she tenderly caresses your hair. You return the favor running your hand slowly through her long smooth hair while taking in the intoxicating scent of a flower. Beli hums a soft but intense moan down into your throat warming you from the inside while firmly pulling you inward. You both can feel the squeezing suffocation seeping in, but Beli wouldn't let you pull away. Her moan pitches higher and even whimpers holding onto you desperately not wanting to break the connection.

It finally became too much as you both regretfully pull away heaving in deep breaths. You're at a lost for words as you sat there feeling as if the temperature has risen. Even Beli's face grew scarlet.

"Umm... hey..." She stammered with her eyes darting to her feet. "I want to... try something."

You see her rubbing her leg through her dress hinting that she's nervous. You grip her hand to assure her.

"What do you want to try?"

"Ummm..." She bubbles out a laugh. "Come with me."

She takes your hand and guides you away from the bustling crowded center. You made many stops along the way, the ferris wheel, the fun houses, and even the back of the foodcourt, but every time you think Beli has found the right place, she just shakes her head and takes you somewhere else. She finally takes you to the other side of the carnival and into the water park. It was still open, but you count only a couple of people.

"Ummm Beli? I love to go for a swim, but I'd have nice and breezy down here."

Beli laughs and swats your arm. "Shut up! This is exactly where I want to be."

She leads you up to the outdoor locker rooms where there is no one in site and only dim lighting so you can see her gorgeous face.

You let out a short chuckle. "What do you want to do?"

"Umm..." Beli flashes a bashful smile while biting her lip. "I... want to do something... passionate. Like, very passionate."

You couldn't form words as you are frozen with your mouth opening a small gape.

"Is... that okay with you?"

You couldn't immediately respond giving how shocking this is, but you nod wanting to have this intimate moment with Beli.

"Okay, just... tell me if you want to stop." A tomato faced Beli slowly bends her knees and her hands slowly slide up towards center of your pants and zipped down your zipper and unbuttoned your pants. You gulp feeling your heart beat so fast right now as Beli pulls your pants down.

Beli stops half way and looks up at you with those loving eyes. "You know where I'm going with this... right?"

You assure Beli with a nod. "I am."

She smiles. "Okay." Pulling your pants down all the way, Beli giggles. "I had a feeling there was a bulge underneath your pants."

"Oh please!" You exclaim quietly feeling somewhat embarrassed yourself.

You look down at Beli looking rather intimidated as she carefully brings her hands around your shaft. Already you feel the tingling sensation build up down there and it only increases when her hands slowly pump it.

Beli looks up at you looking so red. "How do you feel? Is that... okay?"

You exhaled blissfully. "You're incredible..." You murmured bringing a hand down to stroke her hair.

She hums dreamily brushing her face against the palm of her hand before gently claiming it to kiss it before she releases your hand to bring her attention back to pumping you while you continue to pet her hair.

Her strokes grew more firm and her rhythm slowly increases. Her breathing becomes more heavy, and looks as if she's resisting her hungry urge as you feel her hot breath warming the tip.

Beli looks up at you with her eyes pleading. "Can I... umm... you know? Please?"

You nod eagerly. As if she needs your permission. "All yours."

She giggles. "I'll go slow. Just a lick."

Beli slowly brings her tongue and touches the very tip feeling a sensitive tickle.

"Oh my goodness..." You gasped. "Wow... oh baby. Baby!"

It didn't take long at all for Beli's lips to cover the tip. She moans quietly as you feel her tongue wiggle around in there while her hands are back on your fully erect shaft while looking up at you with those big innocent looking eyes all while sinfully toying with you. You can feel her fingers lightly trickle beneath your member as she caresses what's below, and you couldn't help but squirm.

Beli eyes, innocent as they are, no longer look scared. Rather, you can see the love and passion in them as she brings one arm to take hold of your hand, which you take gracefully.

You bring you head up and close your eyes savoring every magical touch Beli bestowed on you, but as you feel Beli's lips slide down deeper, you couldn't resist looking back down at her seeing the top of her head while she is entirely focused on something incredibly passionate and intimate.

Your body begins to relax as you can feel the tension built up in you slowly fizzle away as your hands are sub consciously planted on her head where they feel her head's bobbing has rapidly increased in rhythm with every slippery popping sound, every penetrating gag, every high moan, it was all amazing for you.

You finally begin to feel the pressure flowing through your shaft as you feel the painful erection increase increase both in lengths and width. But Beli showed no signs of stopping, only bobbing her head faster and faster.

"Beli..." You force out a ragged breath scared that you could burst at any second. "Beli, stop!"

She doesn't pay any head while she blissfully moans taking all of you with her tongue playfully tickles the head.

"Beli, please..." It's too much. You couldn't do it. Not to Beli. "Stop! PLEASE STOP!"

You pull yourself away from Beli's lips letting her gasp in much air, but your retraction backfires when you trip behind a bench sending you flying over and onto the hard concrete floor. You groan in pain while you feel some pressure being released from your pelvic area.

"Oh!" Beli exclaimed rushing over to your side. "Sorry! I'm sorry! Where are you hurt?"

Beli takes hold of you and slowly helps you onto the bench while rubbing your shoulder and leg.

You chuckle. "I think my butt just got the worse of it." You analyzed. "I'm sorry... I was about to... well... I mean..."

"Oh!" Beli bashfully laughs. "I... was planning on that, but... I wanted it on my... boobs." Her faces goes scarlet again but her gaze is on you. "I think I got lost in the moment."

"It's okay." You gently assure her taking her hand. "I liked it."

She beams. "Me, too. I might do again... soon."

You both hear that the carnival is about to close soon and you growl at the intercom for ruining the mood.

"Hey, you want to stay with me tonight?" You offered. "We don't have to have... sex. I just want to be with you."

Beli hums closing her eyes. "Me, too. I'd like that."

"I love you so much." You whispered kissing her forehead.

She returns the favor by a soft peck on the cheek. "I love you, too. And... you're tasty."

You and her share a laugh on how something so awkward can be so heart melting.

As you two crept out of the water park and back into the cover of the departing crowds, you can't help but feel that regardless of what you and Beli decide to do, whether it's sex or cuddling and watching movies, you know that it's going be magical regardless.

* * *

 **Again I'm new for writing smutty stuff, and I know it's pretty mild, but I do not like my smut to get all vulgar, so I'm sorry if that's what you were looking for.**

 **Please review and I hope you guys enjoy this little fanfic with Beli.**


End file.
